Just For Tonight
by BrianaA.C
Summary: Just for tonight, they were Robin and Starfire again. Nightwing and Koriand'r didn't exist. They were teenagers in love. Just for tonight. Just once more.


**Summary: Just for tonight, they were Robin and Starfire again. Nightwing and Koriand'r didn't exist. They were teenagers in love. Just for tonight. Just once more.**

* * *

She walked down the all too familiar hallway, searching for a specific apartment number.

"Same old number." She breathed, knocking on the door lightly with a small, dainty wrist.

"Coming!" She heard a deep voice yell on the other side of the door, and her heart skipped a couple beats. She hasn't heard him in so long. SEEN him in so long.

"Wha-... Kori...?" Richard Grayson said, taken aback. He hasn't seen her in so long. If anything, she looked BETTER. Her hair was more straight and tamed now, brushing just past her lower back. She was curvier, and the scrap of fabric she called a uniform was even smaller than he remembered. He couldn't help but stare.

"Hello, Dick." Kori said with a smile, relishing in the attention his eyes were giving her body. She gave him a once over, noting that his already huge muscles were bulging, and how he was only wearing black sweat pants, his chest bare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, stepping aside to let his ex in.

"Just stopping by. I wanted to say hello." Dick noticed how she was a lot more fluent in English, using contractions and simpler words. I sounded... Sexier?

"Well... Hey." He said awkwardly, watching her stretch out on his couch.

"I really do miss this place. It holds so many memories, if you know what I mean." Kori said, winking at him as his eyes traveled all the way up her long, tanned legs, slender waist, bodacious chest, all the way to her beautiful face, which held a mischievous grin.

"What do you want? Babs will be back soon." Dick said, changing the subject. He and Babs had gotten married just a couple weeks ago, much to Kori's dismay. But that was exactly why she was here.

"I already told you, I just wanted to stop and say hello." Kori said, standing up and walking over to her former lover. He stood still as her eyes raked over his body.

"So how _is_ Babs?" Kori asked with a smirk, using her fingertips to trace the ridges of his chest muscles, making the human under her thin fingers shudder.

"I heard the wedding was good." She continued, moving her hands so that one was rubbing his chest, and the other was playing with the waistband of his pants. Dick felt the all-too-familiar feeling of arousal from Kori burst through his body.

"I heard _all _about the glamorous party, and the beautiful ceremony, and the amazing honeymoon to Europe. Everything I wanted, but I guess Babs wanted the same things." She said, more fiercely and icily, her hands running along his lower abdomen, making his stomach muscles clench.

"Why are you doing this?" Dick croaked out, his voice breaking. Kori could tell he was trying to control himself, but she felt his fingertips brush her bare waist every once and awhile, making Kori smirk. "We're over. I'm sorry, but we are. I'm married now. To Babs. And I want a family and grandchildren and great grandchildren. I'm sorry, but we're over, Kori."

"I'm trying to go back to the good days." Kori whispered, tracing his lips with her fingers. "Don't you remember all the hours we spent in Titans Tower, you fucking me mercilessly against the wall while I-?"

"We were teenagers. We thought with our bodies." Dick said sharply as he grabbed her wrists, putting her arms to her side, cutting Kori off. He couldn't take much more of this. He was losing control.

"No, Dick. We thought with our feelings." Kori said, staring into his eyes. She was silently willing him to kiss her. He noticed, because his eyes glanced at her lips before looking back into her green eyes. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, playing with his hair.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly, pushing her body up against his, feeling his growing erection against herself.

"You can do what you want, Dick. I will not deny you." She whispered when he didn't answer her, pushing him down onto the couch. She sat on his lap facing him, straddling him.

"Come on. Do something." Kori pushed in barely a whisper, running her fingers through his black hair. Dick looked at her for a long time, not hinting at anything.

"I'm going to hell." He finally said, grabbing the back of the red head's head and forcibly dragging her lips to his. She instantly moaned into his mouth, making him crush her into his chest. The kiss wasn't love-filled, or romantic. It was sloppy and hungry and needy. But they didn't have a problem with that. They only had a problem with each other's clothes still on.

Dick's hand slipped under the strip of fabric she called a uniform and literally ripped it from her body, leaving her completely nude on his lap. He twisted them so they were both laying down, Kori under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her womanhood into his stomach, Dick letting out a throaty moan.  
Kori used her feet to pull down his pants and boxers, leaving him naked. Dick tore his lips from hers for air, just long enough to move them to her stomach. Kori let out a playful squeal as she felt his lips travel lower, all the way until he reached her womanhood.

She moaned and arched her back as she felt his tongue enter her. Kori could feel a smile on Dick's lips, making her smile through the pleasure, also.

"I thought... You weren't... Big on... Foreplay." Kori said between moans.

"Things change." He mumbled against her womanhood, sending vibrations through her whole body.

After she was almost about to climax, Dick withdrew his tongue, crawling back up her body. Kori pouted, but Dick just picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Dick laid the alien out on the bed under him, positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly but powerfully and hungerily pushed into her, the two moaning.

"God, Star," Dick said, letting her Earth name slip. It was music to Kori's ears. She missed his voice saying her English name so much, she could have died a happy woman, then and there.

As Dick started to pick up speed, their moans got louder. Kori started to get kinky, moving her body more slowly and sexually, making Dick's head spin.

"I'm close." Dick whispered into Kori's neck as he pounded into the princess under him.

"Me too." Kori moaned back, clawing at his back.

With one last, hard thrust, they both came at the same time, screaming.

"X'hal, Dick!" Kori screamed, falling back onto the bed. Dick fell on top of her, too weak to move.

"I knew Babs didn't do it for you like I do. I knew you needed a fix of me." Kori panted once they came down from their high. Dick didn't say anything as he pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. He didn't need to. They both knew the truth.

"I love you, Richard Grayson." Kori said after awhile, falling asleep.

"I know." Was all Dick said back. He was about to close his eyes to go to sleep when he heard keys jingling outside the door of his apartment.

"Kori!" Dick hissed, shaking the sleeping girl next to him violently. She awoke urgently, not sure what was going on. "Babs is back!"

Before they could do anything, Babs walked into the bedroom, her eyes soaking in what was happening in front of her.

"You two make me sick." Was all she said before she stormed out of the room. Dick yanked a pair of boxers from a drawer before following her, Kori still in his bed.

"It's not what it looks like." Was all Dick said to Babs.

"So you weren't screwing your ex?" Babs hissed through clenched teeth. Dick said nothing.

"Go to hell." She sneered as she turned on her heel to leave, but Dick grabbed her arm.

"Babs, please. Listen to me." He said, forcing her to stay.

"Do you love her?" She asked him.

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Well who do you want more?" Babs asked, getting angrier.

"I don't know." Dick finally answered after a long pause.

"I tell you what. I'll walk out this door. I'll count to ten. If you don't follow me, consider this marriage over, and consider yourself Kori's." Babs said, calming down. She handed over her wedding ring before exiting.

Ten... Nine... Eight...

Dick made a move towards the door.

Seven... Six...

His hand touched the knob.

Five... Four...

But something stopped him. He couldn't do it. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't turn the knob.

Three... Two... One.

Dick could hear a sob from the other side of the door, but he couldn't open it. He just couldn't.

Instead, he found himself walking eagerly towards his room with the bed that held his ex, going in for round two.


End file.
